Bodily implants, such as mesh implants, are sometimes placed within a body of a patient. For example, sometimes implants are placed within a body of a patient to provide support to portions of the body of the patient. Implants may be placed in a pelvic region of a patient to provide support to portions of the pelvic region of the patent.
In some procedures for placing implants within a body of a patient, an operator dissects a tissue layer and creates a pocket or space for placing the implant or the mesh. For example, a space or pocket may be formed between the vagina and the bladder of the patient. In some cases, the pocket or space may be required because there may not be space for the implant or the mesh in normal tissue. In some cases the dissection procedure is a hydrodissection procedure (or performed using a fluid). In other cases, a different type of dissection procedure is used.
In light of the above, there is a need for a medical device and a method that allows for an effective and efficient dissection procedure. For example, there is a need for a device that allows for a controlled dissection procedure.